unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Colony
Intro Colony Landing Spot Colony Status Population-Building Population- Maximum Number of Trading Goods Types * At most 8 normal goods in market * At most 2 north america speciality in market * If your buildings support more than the max types of goods, higher level goods replace the lower. Example: Your new mine now provides lead ore so wheat is removed from your farm produce. Tips *A building cycle is 5 hours. Thus, a building that takes one cycle takes five hours to build. A building that takes 5 cycles takes 25 hours to build. *You can register to visit up to 3 other company's colonies by clicking on the "Register Town" button in another players' character information screen in any port. This allows you to access the other colony for trade, bank and shipyard. It is a useful feature because it can give you access to a bank, shipyard and tavern until your colony has one. *Once a colony shipyard reaches level 2 then the special shipbuilding features begin to appear in the company colony but not all ships appear until the population reaches 3000 *Any member of a company may start a building. Any member may then add investment bundles to the building to complete it. *Only the company president and deputy directors may demolish a building. *Houses cannot be upgraded. Because there is a limit on the number of buildings a completed colony will have to have only level 2 houses. Therefore as soon as a colony can build level 2 houses they should be built exclusively otherwise you will not be able to reach the next population level. The same is true of the level 3 houses. Once you can build those then then they should built to the exclusion of other types *Your company may want to make an Alt president to stay in the colony to be able to demolish level one housing. It saves time and lets a real player be somewhere else *''The only buildings that add population are houses The level 1 add 50 the level 2 add 100 and the level 3 add 200. '' *The colony is population driven - Watch your population and do not build markets or commercial buildings too fast. It is very easy to reach a point where you cannot build enough housing to reach the next population level for more buildings. Having to demolish a market or shipyard to make more housing is an expensive mistake. So watch the population and the number of slots left. Generally you have 1 commercial slot per level. *Look at colonies that are more complete than yours. Develop a company plan on where you want things to go. In other words, do some zoning. *Players do not need a port permit to enter the colony. Any company member, even one with levels 0-0-0 can enter the colony if they are able to sail to it. It is a good way to level merchant and sailing skills. Carrying 400 units - 8 stacks of specialty cargo from Europe to the colony will net about 1500 to 2000 XP and turn a good profit. * Buildings can be rotated when constructed to have their entrance face a certain direction. Left click multiple times when placing a building plan on the layout to rotate. An orange arrow indicates the entrance facing. Buildings All buildings use up one building construction slot. If all building slots are used up, no more buildings can be constructed. Maximum slots are determined by population (see above). Buiuldings can de destroyed or dismantled to free up building slots. Destroyed/dismatled residences reduce the population cap accordingly.One person can have one building under construction at a time. Several persons can construct buildings simultaniously. Population requirement for a new building is met if the actual population is at or above the requirement. Resisdences under construction do not help to meet requirements. Building List Residences Building List Production Faclilities Building List Markets Building List Service buildings Building List Other buildings Building Development Level Contributions Some buildings provide contribution to the colonys development levels in the four catergories Agriculture, Mine, Technology and Culture. Wares offered in the markets have development requirements that must be met along with the population requirement before a good appears in the market Trading Goods Trading Goods List The last four columns list the development level requirements. Category:Guides